


Secret Outlaws

by dashrelevant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashrelevant/pseuds/dashrelevant
Summary: There once were two outlaws, in a time long agoWho were swift with a sword and great with a bow.With the flight of an arrow or clash of broad swords,These outlaws would bring down their cruel feudal lords.As a hero to others, it wasn’t too long,Before minstrels and poets put their deeds into song.It might be a legend. Who they were, still unsure,But they robbed from the rich and they gave to the poor.(Robin Hood AU)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Masked Bandits

It was late in the afternoon when a certain carriage had stopped in the middle of the forest due to the untimely damage of one of their wheels. In the mean time, the passengers along with the coach have gathered by the river to refresh themselves after spending hours on the road. It was another two hours to Normandy and it seemed impossible to walk.  
“This is all your fault, Perette! If it wasn’t for your humongous deriérre, we wouldn’t be stuck in Paris for who knows how long!” A rather large girl had spoken, visibly upset by the look on her face and the sound of her shrill whining.  
“My fault! Ypolita, you have an even bigger deriérre!! You broke the wheel and it was on your side, too!” The girl named Perette squeals like a pig.  
The coachman was stuck in between, rather fed up from their bickering. But who was he to step in and yell at them? He was simply being paid to shut up and drive.  
In actuality, it was no one’s fault. The wheel had come across a sort of rock it simply couldn’t withstand.  
Well, it felt slightly different. Almost as if the wheel broke on purpose. Brushing that aside, he continued to sit by the two fat women, sighing quietly as they waited for help to arrive.  
“Manfroy!” Ypolita claps her hands twice. “Fetch my pillow! This rock is far too hard for me to sit on!”  
The coachman bows and obediently walks back to the carriage.  
To his utter shock, the carriage was found completely empty. Even the remaining wheels have been stolen.  
“Mistresses!” Manfroy runs back, struggling with his short legs, terror in his face.  
From a tree a little further from the carriage sat all the items. Extra large dresses, shoes, handfuls of jewellery, packs of breads and grains, and pouches full of golden coins.  
“Not our best, but this is enough for three whole families.” A hooded lady whispered to her companion. She was shrouded in a scarlet red cloak, covered by a mask that only showed her smile.  
“We should head back soon. Sunset is fast approaching. We move better in the dark, anyways.” Her hooded partner whispered back, returning her mischievous smile. Both mysterious figures begin their move, running off as the sky began to grow dim. From afar, they could hear the horrified screams of the two women, whose bickering only intensified.

* * *

  
It was nighttime. The sky, being a dark shade of blue with the moon high and brighter than ever.  
It was little Manon’s sixth birthday. Her mother was a simple woman who worked hard in the market selling vegetables. Her father had died when Manon was just an infant.  
Tonight was going to be a special one for the two.  
Someone was rapping quietly on their door. When Manon’s mother Nadia opens it, two hooded figures come inside with a large sack.  
“Happy Birthday, Manon.” The first figure said.  
“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” She comes up to them, wrapping them around with her little arms.  
“We came bearing gifts.” The second figure said. The pull their hoods down. The first figure is a girl, seemingly young with raven hair and bright blue eyes while her companion was an equally young boy with blonde hair and striking green eyes.  
The girl opens up the sack, revealing its contents. Inside, she pulls out two loaves of bread.  
“Manon, this is for you to eat. To grow healthy and smart and especially strong.” The girl said. Then, she turns to the Nadia, handing the remaining sack. “Ma’am, inside is a dress. It’s far too big but you can make out dresses and washcloths with it. There are also two pouches of gold good for at least a year or two.”  
“Thank you, Ladybug, Chat Noir! Won’t you stay? We have enough fruit and milk for the both of you.” Nadia says.  
“Thank you, madame but Ladybug and I still have unfinished work. Please enjoy and happy birthday, Manon.” Chat Noir says. Quickly, they exit, continuing from door to door as they bear gifts and treasures to the poor until the candles began burning low.  
“I heard from a little bird that the king will be doing a tour around the kingdom on Thursday.” Chat Noir says, leaning in on Ladybug.  
Ladybug, startled at the news, pushes him back. “And you didn’t tell me sooner?”  
“Kinda wanted to see the look on your face.” Chat Noir says mischievously. Then, he pins her against a wall. “And by the looks of it, I seem to know what’s going on in that head of yours.”  
Ladybug pushes his face back with her hand. “Don’t push it.” She says. “Let’s meet that day. Dawn. I think I’ve got a plan.”

* * *

  
“Marinette!” Her mother calls. “Fetch some water by the well!”  
She was sitting by the window, sewing a piece of cloth and humming quietly to herself. She seemed almost lost in the moment, confined in her peaceful state of mind. By her side, her cat lay sprawled out, sound asleep.  
“Marinette!” Her mother calls again.  
“Coming!” She jolts up with a start, running for the steps.  
Tomorrow, the king was coming to tour around the city. It was a rather exciting day indeed.  
Imagine all the riches he’d be bringing with him.  
His garments, his gold.  
His crown.  
Marinette shakes her head, but considered the idea. She takes her bucket and sets off to fetch water.  
Another thing that immediately brightened her day was a certain young boy by the name Adrien. His golden hair and beautiful eyes had always taken her breath away. Today, he was practicing his sword fighting with his best friend, Nino. Fortunately for her, they enjoyed spending time in the same field Marinette would go to to fetch water or milk the cows. It was an open field, large enough for all sorts of activity.  
One of them being secretly watching Adrien.  
Oh, how she loved the way he smiled warmly as if he were like the sun. He always appeared perfect. His face, angelic, his eyes, a reflection of his soul and oh, his laughter, absolute music to Marinette’s ears.  
“Marinette! Good day to you!” Adrien stops to notice her walking by with a bucket in hand. He offers a nod of respect.  
She bows back, blushing a little. “Good day to you two.” She says, her blush increasing.  
“Adrien, I’m going ahead. I think I’m needed at the shop!” Nino says, running off immediately.  
Adrien turns around to face Marinette. He walks to her, sheathing his sword. “Did you hear news of the king? He’s coming here tomorrow. Guess he finally wants to check up on this part of the kingdom.”  
“Y-Yes.” Marinette says. “I’m rather excited! I’ve never.. seen him in real life.”  
Not to mention, the stunt she’d be pulling tomorrow.  
“I hope once he gets here, he sees all this.” Adrien sighs. “It isn’t right that he gets to live apart from the kingdom. That he deserves to live better than all the rest who are starving and sickly.”  
“That’s true.” She says. Another thing she admired about Adrien is his devotion to the poor. He was raised in the castle, an apprentice of the knights. Because of his good looks, he won the favour of the princess and lives lavishly. But he had always told Marinette about how he did not enjoy the injustices served by the king.  
He was definitely ahead of his time.  
“Anyway, I need to get going.” Adrien says, backing away. “My lessons will be starting soon. I’ll see you around.” He gives a single bow and walks back home.  
Actually, he had a big day ahead of him. The king is on his way so that means Chat Noir is out to play.

* * *

  
Morning has broken and the royal trumpets have begun to sound. The royal procession was now starting, the head of the line being the royal guards followed by the guards carrying a chest full of the king’s treasures. The king believed it to be a rather smart idea to parade them around, representing his symbol of status over his people. Next came in the royal carriage of the Princess. She, with all her heart did not want to go with her father to the procession but willingly obliged all of a sudden right after Adrien had suggested she do so. Following her carriage came in the king’s grand one. The horses practically heaved it along as it carried a rather heavy man who brought far too many precious metals along with him. A tail of guards followed behind, being the tail of the procession line.  
Before reaching the town, the procession would have to first go through the forest. This, of course, is breeding ground for trouble. Especially when it concerns the two young bandits.  
“I can already taste the gold.” Chat Noir says. Today, they wore different disguises. Ladybug donned a patched up skirt that had bells on the hem, a veil to hide her hair and of course the same mysterious mask. Chat Noir wore a dark green cloak and had on many woven necklaces.  
They plan to have a little fun today.  
“He’s coming this way!” Ladybug tugs him down. “Just remember your lines.”  
“I’m always prepared, my lady.” He says with a smirk.  
As the procession makes a turn, the two step in front of the road, hands in the air. “Fortune telling!” Ladybug calls out, attempting a heavy foreign accent. “We can tell your fortune for free!”  
“Stand aside!” One of the guards bark at them aggressively. “You’re in the way of His Royal Majesty.”  
“If it’s not too much trouble, and if the king would like to, we may read his zodiac! We practice special readings that originate from China, these are fortunes for kings!” Chat Noir chimes in.  
“What’s the hold up?!” It was the princess who was yelling. Her head was poking out from the carriage, her brows furrowed and her expression irritated.  
“Fortune telling!” Chat Noir called out.  
“Fortune telling?” It was the king! The steps out of his carriage and is now walking towards them.  
“Your Majesty. We humbly thank you for gracing us with your presence. Allow us to do you this humble deed. To read your fortune and to foretell of your long and prosperous life.”  
“Come with me to my carriage.” He says.  
“Your Majesty! They could be bandits!” One guard warns.  
“Nonsense! These are my people!” He says with pride in his expression, not bothering to listen to his own guard.  
Inside the carriage is a lavish cushioning of the finest velvet seating. Below them, the floors are well carpeted with only the finest materials that are most likely imported from the south. And of course, piles and piles of gold-filled pouches.  
“Please sit, sire!” Ladybug instructs, drawing the curtains so that her workspace is dark enough. Discretely, she prepares her pocket knife.  
“Now.. close your eyes and give me your hands.” She says in a hypnotising, soothing tone. As he closes his eyes, her knife springs into action.  
Practically offering the huge rings on his fingers, Ladybug plucks out the gemstones one by one. With a swift turn of her left heel, a heavy load of gold is now under her skirt.  
“Your... fortune!” Ladybug says, starling him a little, he opens his eyes.  
“What?” He says expectantly.  
“Eyes close!” She covers them with her hand. “Yes... hmmm... very interesting.”  
“What do you see?”  
“I see a great crowd!” She says. “They’re screaming something! Tears of joy!”  
“Yeees?”  
“They call for you! Your name!” She says. Now, she has two bags of gold under her skirt. She lets his hands go.  
“Do not open yet.” She says, still keeping up the accent. She gets up briefly, tossing pouches of gold to Chat Noir who hides it inside his cloak.  
She goes behind the king, being careful not to have him notice as she lifts the heavy fur coat off his back and wearing it.  
She returns to hold his hands again.  
“I see a great misfortune ahead of you.” She says grimly. “Goodness.”  
“Is it death? An early death?” He asks worriedly. “Will I have grandchildren?”  
“Yes, yes, yes.” Ladybug says, slapping the king’s palms unnecessarily. “But! It’s something even worse!”  
She takes her hand off his again, getting up, she walks out of the carriage.  
“Chat, let’s go!” Ladybug calls out.  
The king opens his eyes, his surroundings practically empty! His bags of gold are now gone and his rings hold no gems.  
And he was now half naked.  
“Guards!” The king roars in anger. “Check the chest!”  
The guards gather around the chest they have been carrying the entire time.  
The bottom had been cut through, all of its contents now gone.  
“After those bandits!” The king yells. His head was practically about to explode from all the rage.  
Speaking of head, his crown was gone as well.  
The guards spread out quickly, searching the forest for the bandits from every corner, but it seems that those two have long gone; too quick for these men seeing that they’ve successfully escaped with the king’s riches.  
“I’ll get them if it’s the last thing I do!” The king announces. “This procession is put to a stop. Call the royal announcer. Tomorrow, I have a word for the people. Especially anyone who stands in my way of rule!”  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”


	2. The Knight and the Baker’s Daughter

Chapter 2: The Knight and the Baker’s Daughter

_“A boy in a mask and a girl that donned red,_   
_Worked fearless for justice, a bounty on their heads._   
_Like thunder and lightning, they worked as a pair,_   
_And saved all the poor from danger and despair._   
_T’was the King who had fallen for their mischievous schemes,_   
_His ego most broken, and ripped at the seams._   
_But who you may ask, had the nerve to decrown_   
_Who, but a buck and a milker of cows!”_

* * *

  
Marinette’s mother had requested that she go into town to deliver bread to the butcher’s shop. They were expecting visitors from Bordeaux and had ordered a fairly large supply of rye and sourdough with a few bottles of milk since they sold their supplies a bit cheaper than most.  
The maiden had taken the route which crossed the town square. At this time of day, there would usually be a bustle of street performers, vendors and rambunctious children either lost or lost since birth. But to Marinette’s surprise, it was the royal herald of arms. The townspeople were gathering, buzzing assumptions on what this could mean. The king has only ever sent the royal herald once and it was to announce the birth of Princess Chloé. The Queen died from labor and the King never remarried. It couldn’t be another royal birth.  
“Here ye, Here ye! I have an important message from His Royal Majesty the King Andrei of France!” The herald speaks, his voice echoing through the now silent corners of the city. The others began looking at one another, mostly in confusion. The weight of each word sent a chill down their spines.  
“Starting today, there will be an increase on taxes due to an unfortunate turn of events which took place on the day of the King’s postponed procession around Paris!” The herald puts down the scroll, as if signalling the end of his announcement.  
But he is handed another scroll.  
“Yesterday, the King came across a pair of fearsome and deadly bandits!” He yells out. The crowds gasp in a mixture of fear and confusion. Could this be signs of an invasion?  
But to those who knew, they remained silent. “Clearly, they wanted to kill the king! Thanking the heavens for his bravery-“  
Marinette rolls her eyes. Naivety would be a better word.  
“The King was able to scare them away! Unfortunately, they stole a great amount!” The royal herald takes out papers, nailing one of them to a post.  
“Those criminals are to be hunted down! Whoever will be successful in finding them and presenting them to the king will be greatly rewarded!”  
The buzzing only increased in volume. Many of the townsfolk held fear in their eyes. It was difficult to read but somewhere in that crowd, someone worried for their masked guardians.  
Some of them wished to protest of a misunderstanding. Something King Andrei wouldn’t understand or bear with; him being the root of the problem in the first place.  
The treasures of the King have been divided equally among many unfortunate households. His coat and crown were quickly dismantled to hide most of the evidence. The coat had been turned into winter garments while the crown had been melted and spooled into thread, resold to the textile merchants. The jewels, gemstones and a division of coins have been sent to remote areas for relatives while a remainder of the luxuries were shared among the poor.  
Marinette’s breath got stuck in her throat. She wasn’t exactly sure about how to react to this.  
She was now a wanted criminal with a bounty on her head. And she was barely fourteen years old! It made her laugh almost, to think about what her mother would say.  
She brushes the thought aside. She wasn’t exactly bent on the idea of getting caught and being unmasked, let alone seeing her mother’s face before landing a spot under the guillotine.  
But she continues on, walking with the bread and milk in her basket, trying to mask the fear and worry she felt for her masked partner, Chat Noir.  
On her way, she wondered of him and of what he could be doing now.

* * *

  
“To total it all without including the fortune from the people, you have lost a 164th of your inherited fortune.” The royal tax collector shook in his place, fumbling documents around with trembling hands.  
The King hated him. He was horrible at his job and he himself knew that for a fact. Last week, he had lost half of September’s document of collected taxes and he was too afraid to tell the King.  
But today, he was to be replaced. Somewhere in his thoughts swam the idea of being executed as a final statement from him.  
It was possible.  
“Whatever, you’re dismissed.” The King does not spare a single glance at him, shooing him of with a wave of his hand. “No need for pests like you.”  
“Th-Thank you, Your Majesty.” The tax collector is escorted out, a spear to his back as he is led out into who knows where. The King didn’t care, he just wanted him gone.  
“Call Gabriel to the room.” The King orders. Shortly, Gabriel enters the room. His presence haunts the King a little, but he brushes it off, retaining his proud posture.  
Gabriel gives a bow. “Your Majesty.” He acknowledges.  
“Gabriel.” The King says. “I’m sure you know your numbers.”  
“I’m a capable person.” He says. Gabriel was a close subject to the King. As a boy, he has been acknowledged as a promising scholar. Intelligent, educated and a perfect gentleman. Ever since they were young, he stood by the King. Discussing politics and anything that the King found an interest in. It was at around the age of sixteen when Gabriel decided that he serve the Strasbourg Cathedral, later transferring to Paris to become a Judge and Archdeacon of the capital church.  
Everyone saw him as a holy man, putting his faith first before anything else. He was known as one of the most level headed people in the kingdom. They trusted him. But if anything else, they feared him.  
“Okay then,” The King says. “I trust your intellect and intuition more than anyone else’s. I put you in charge of the kingdom’s taxes.”  
“I beg your pardon, sire?”  
“You own many lands. What harm could this measly responsibility do to you?” The King furrows his eyebrows. “Most importantly, the people fear you. With your image, you could stop those bandits from ever attacking the feudal lords, stop them from stealing from them, and your king.”  
“Understood, sir.” Gabriel bows down. “Those peasants will realize their mistake of interfering with the business of nobility.”  
Gabriel exits, entering the castle’s courtyard. There, he sees the knights drinking their ale as the young squires polished the armour and changed the horseshoes. Among the squires was Adrien, spit-shining a breastplate and making circular motions with his washcloth, seemingly infused in concentration.  
Of all the young boys in the palace, Adrien was everyone’s favourite. He was the princess’s favourite; he was always requested to sit or stand by her as if he were her little dog. It was no secret that the princess was in love with the young boy.  
He was also Gabriel’s favourite. He was a promising student. Smart, open-minded, talented.  
He vividly reminded Gabriel of himself when he was a boy.  
Everyone knew Adrien was an orphan just like all the other squire boys. He had no parents and was raised by the servants of the palace. But regardless, he was practically treated like nobility out of favouritism.  
“Reverend Sir.” A boy acknowledges his presence. Soon, the others began to walk over, greeting Gabriel with respect. Among those who approached him stood Adrien, bowing down to him.  
“Reverend Gabriel.” Adrien said receiving a touch to the head, blessing the boy with his holy presence. It warmed Gabriel’s heart to see the boy. When Adrien was much younger, the reverend would present him with little gifts such as toys or sweets from outside the palace or from his travels. Now that the boy was growing up, they would exchange information; engaging in intellectual conversation and passionately discussing the arts and sciences.  
Almost as if Adrien were his own son.  
“Reverend, I would like a moment of your time to have a word.” Adrien says. Gabriel allows it, leading him to the castle library.  
Usually, this is where most lessons are held with the reverend. It was a secluded area for studies and research. Today, it is empty.  
“You wanted to tell me something?” Gabriel asks him.  
“I heard about today.” Adrien says. “About the king appointing you head of the tax collection. And, well, we’ve talked about the King and his inequity towards the poor and I just hope you remembered-“  
“It is in every bit of me to do what God would want me to do best.” Gabriel cuts him off. “You’re an intelligent boy. Your eyes are open in places where other people would have them tightly shut. You aren’t like those people. They only think of themselves. You and I are in many ways alike.”  
Gabriel knew Adrien would warn him about this. Wealth puts people in the wrong mindset. Adrien having the heart he has would not bear to tolerate such injustice.  
Gabriel puts a hand on Adrien’s head. “You still have a long way to go before fully understanding all of this. You’re still quite young.”

* * *

  
Ladybug was well aware of that bounty on her head. But even so, she visited the slums.  
Not much of the bourgeoisie or the nobility would ever think of venturing down here. It was usually a safe place for them. But now with being wanted criminals, Ladybug began to doubt.  
It was easy to hide out of costume. She’d blend in excellently with everyone. But revealing her identity was out of the question.  
After all, magicians never reveal their secrets.  
She enters the area. The grounds were damp with mud and could through her boots. As she passed through, the people moaned their cries of joy for he presence.  
“Ladybug!” A sickly man exclaims. “Our hero!”  
Children gather around her, holding her tight in a big embrace, some hugging her arm or tugging her cloak.  
“Hello, everyone.” Ladybug sighs in relief, seeing that there seems to be no one hurt or in need of help.  
“We heard of the terrible news. About the reward for you and Chat Noir!” One woman says fearfully, holding her child close. “That despicable King spoke lies about you two!”  
“Lies?” It was Chat Noir. “Pretty unconvincing ones if you ask me. He’s a bit of a wuss.”  
“Chat Noir!” The children laughed, pulling him over to join the group.  
“Didn’t see you come in.” Ladybug says.  
“Nope. Just got here.” Chat replies. “I came as soon as I heard of the bounty. I went to check in on everyone. Who knows what the King’ll do if he tries patrolling in this part of the kingdom. It’d be our fault.”  
“We’ll never let him get you guys, we swear!” One little girl says, her bright blue eyes were wide and full of determination.  
Chat Noir pats her in the head. “As guardians, our job is to stand up for everyone. To put everyone out of harm’s way.”  
“Chat Noir is right. If the King ever plans on putting anyone in danger in our expense, we’ll be there to do our best and get everyone someplace safe.” Ladybug says. “No one deserves to suffer for us, because we fight for you!”  
“Long live the masked guardians!” The crowds began to tearfully exclaim. Men and women, young and old cry out to them, reaching out their blessings of hope and prosperity for the heroes who pledge to save each and every one of the poor.  
One day, the downtrodden will be avenged.

* * *

  
Adrien had returned late that night. It was past midnight. The candles burned low, the horses were sound asleep and the courtyard was as silent as a graveyard. All that could be heard were the sound of crickets and the steady motion of the moat water rippling against the night wind.  
He tiptoed, being careful not to wake any of the servants or the nursemaids who had rules for young squire boys wandering late outside. But this was a routine for him who was out on most nights, spending time with Ladybug.  
He never understood why, but she confused him. She pulled him the way rocks get pulled by gravity or how the moon gets pulled the sea.  
He has read many books. Most on the works of Macrobius, Cassiodorus, Galileo and Descartes. Adrien believed to have looked for the right books to help solve his burning question; them containing his symptoms. At first, he went back and forth between hypertrophic cardiomyopathy and mitral valve prolapse before self-diagnosing himself with costochondritis. But that was until the nurses had told him he was being delusional and unreasonable, seeing that he was perfectly fine, which he was.  
But every time he would reunite with the same girl, his insides would do summersaults and his heart would ignite in a strange flame that cried out in longing.  
As if searching for something.  
Perhaps it was because he was young. He had always been told he was too young for things he went out looking for. Answers, feelings, explanations.  
But sometimes, it’s better to live without knowing too much.  
“Adrikins!” The sudden shrill tone of the princess makes him jump. “Do come up here! I’m in need of a companion!”  
Her voice had ultimately broke the peaceful ambiance of his thoughts. Adrien began looking around, checking if anyone had woken up.  
Quickly he climbs the stone walls to the princess’s balcony, swinging his legs over to attend to whatever the princess needed. “Your Highness,” He greets her with a low bow. The princess pulls him back up with a forceful tug, giggling at his actions.  
“Silly, you don’t have to do that!” The princess says, pulling him by the collar. “After all, we’re getting married one day!”  
“We-we are?!” Adrien practically shrieks, but taking his words back carefully, he clears his throat. “I.. I-I mean, of course. Your Highness.”  
“We’ll have flowers, and lots and lots of candles! My wedding dress will be spun from gold and you’ll never see a prettier bride even if you sailed to the ends of the Earth!”  
“Well, Your Highness, the Earth is actually round. You won’t ever reach the end.” Adrien says, changing the subject into something he’d rather talk about. “A research done by the Greeks have tested this theory by comparing the shadows of two sticks observed at different locations-“  
“Yeah, okay, that’s cute.” Princess Chloé cuts him off, visibly uninterested. Adrien tries not to take offense to this but instead shuts up. “And don’t forget our beautiful future children! I already have names!”  
“Right.. names..” He holds back a sigh.  
“Don’t you see it, Adrien?” Chloé giggles, far too deep into her dreamscape. “We’ll be rich and madly in love!”  
Love.  
“Can you.. say that again, Your Highness?” Adrien says. His eyes, almost glimmering.  
“We’ll be rich and madly in love?” She says.  
“Love.” Adrien repeats, holding a fist against his chest.  
The Princess notices a sudden glow in him. Not realizing that she had just diagnosed him with his newfound sickness.  
Quickly, Adrien gets back on his feet, readying himself to jump back down the balcony. “Princess, it’s getting late. Sister Yenta will scold me if she sees me here.”  
In a flash, he was gone; running back with a wide grin and some sort of hope lighting a fire inside him.  
“You’re welcome!”

* * *

  
**Okay, so I may have given Gabriel a religious role in this story and I might as well have to turn the ratings up a notch because of some possible future scenes which might end up being a tad bit too realistic.**   
**It’s strange to see our beloved Hawkmoth this way but I kinda figured that it would fit well with the political conflict with the taxes and injustices and all that jazz.**   
**Or am I taking this cartoon fanfic a little to seriously? Hmm, it’s a thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The boy would read books, those of science and art,_  
While the girl was a huntress, on search for his heart.  
Two souls in a field, both young and still blind,  
But masked and on missions, those souls are combined.  
She who loves him, shining brightly like the sun,  
While he who loves her, fearless, mischievous, and fun.  
Will evil break their bonds and will it steal their rights  
Or will they vanquish darkness and will they win the fight?

* * *

 

Chapter 3: The Judge  
Adrien was out again the following night but this time as himself. No disguise, but a bag of filtered water and a light stack of books.  
The idea of romance among his age group was something left preferably undiscussed. Usually, the boys studied mathematics and science. Measurement over mindset. All of the books in the library did not contain anything on romantic love. Most of them were variations of the Bible.  
But he had recalled a book he had come across while on a journey to Bavaria with his knight. Despite it being a piece of literature that defiled the catholic teachings, he purchased the book in secret. After all, learning was about looking at life from both sides. Up and down, and all around. This was a philosophy the church disagreed on, saying that it would stray those from the right path.  
Adrien opens the book to its marked page.  
He's close to the end, the pages over his thumb were thin but his heart felt much heavier.  
The book begins with the writer's journey to hell. Inside hell, he sees the nine circles that determine one's place after the wrong actions you have done in the living world, each circle getting colder and worse as they journeyed downward. The writer and his guide come out of hell and cross purgatory, a place associated with the seven deadly sins. They climb upwards and finally, they reach the Earthly Pardise.  
The book then describes the writer's first encounter with heaven. An ethereal glow he sees and feels like a fleeting dream, a warmth that he describes as if the writer had been captivated just through sight and strong connection through spirit.  
Adrien connects this to feelings of actual love. The words were similar to the way he felt when he saw her. Ladybug.  
Like seeing heaven, almost.  
He feels a connection to the writer. A telepathic understanding that he held especially close to him.  
Adrien has been stuck at a certain part for a while. It was his favourite quote off the entire poem. For the six hundredth time, he reads it again. But for the first time, he reads it out loud.  
" _Little by little as my vision grew,_  
 _it penetrated faintly through the aura_  
 _of the high lamp which in Itself is true._  
 _What then I saw is more than tongue can say._  
 _Our human speech is dark before the vision._  
 _The ravished memory swoons and falls away._  
 _As one who sees in dreams and wakes to find_  
 _the emotional impression of his vision_  
 _still powerful while its parts fade from his mind -_  
 _just such am I, having lost nearly all_  
 _the vision itself, while in my heart I feel_  
 _the sweetness of it yet distill and fall_."  
Adrien sighs, still captured by the heavenly essence of the poem. He recalls earlier today when he was reading another part in the same book about love. A reason why he does not come back to it as often is mainly because much of it did not make perfect sense to him.  
'The day that man allows true love to appear, those things which are well made will fall into confusion and will overturn everything we believe to be right and true.' The book had stated.  
He took the quote literally. Perhaps that was why Chloé thought the way she did. He thought to himself earlier that day. Love had the power to make you irrational and confused. But Adrien felt fine. He still knew that the solar system had seven planets. He still remembers his fractional exponents, a fair amount of trigonometry, important Bible verses, feudalist laws, the Fibonacci sequence-  
He recalled them briefly, while also inspecting for any signs of dementia, hysteria, or insanity. Usually, his books on documented illnesses and diseases would tell him to regain a balance of body fluids by resting, drinking water, exercise, and he's done all that.  
Maybe it was a wrong diagnosis?  
"Adrien?" Marinette was surprised to see his familiar figure resting under the old oak tree. Before him crackled a campfire and a stack of books to his left.  
"Hello." Adrien sighs. Marinette notices his tenseness and hesitantly begins to inch closer.  
"You're reading under such poor light." Marinette says gently. "It would be nicer to wait for morning."  
"I don't really have all the time tomorrow." He looks up at her over the flames. "We will be accompanying Reverend Gabriel tomorrow. He's going around Paris in the name of the King."  
"Oh, the archdeacon." Marinette's eyes light up. "He's a good man. Hopefully, he could do something to help the poor."  
"Hopefully," He repeats. "He's my teacher and all, but I'm a little scared. If he's being sent by the King, then who knows what'll happen?"  
Marinette sees the worry in his face. She expected that of him, always waltzing around with that giant heart of his.  
If only she could have a piece of it too.  
Marinette walks over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure he just wants to do the right thing."  
Adrien looks up at her, realizing something. "It's really late out. Practically midnight. What brings you here, Marinette?"  
Marinette jumps at the question. Honestly, she saw Adrien and wanted to follow him out on the field. To check if there were any girls with him too.  
But she wasn't going to just casually say that out loud.  
"Couldn't sleep!" She lets out a nervous laugh. "You know me, I'm a wanderer!"  
"You should head back. I don't think it's safe to be out here alone at night. I can walk you back." Adrien offers.  
Good thing it was dark enough for him to not notice that Marinette was turning tomato-red.  
"If you can't sleep, read one of my books. I'll lend you one."  
Marinette wasn't big on reading, but books would most definitely send her snoozing.  
"That's really kind of you." She says, accepting the book. Over the fire, she sees the words Chapters on Trigonometry and tries hard not to grimace.  
"This one's my favourite!" He says, eyes full of admiration. "When you're done, you can tell me about it!"  
"S-Sure.." She says, letting out another nervous laugh.  
Girls were never allowed to educate themselves. They were only good for staying at home, cooking meals and teaching the children. Not only did this feel wrong to Marinette, but it worried her.  
Impressing Adrien would mean understanding the stupid book.  
With those thoughts moved aside, he takes her home. After a few moments alone, Adrien goes back to the castle for rest.

* * *

 

Adrien was nervous, but he trusted Gabriel. He was his teacher. A man of wisdom who only did what was said to be right.  
Today, he accompanies his knight along with the other men to the slums where they begin their trek.  
None of the people greeted Adrien, since they only knew Chat Noir. Adrien was a stranger to them. As they made their way, the people put their activities on hold and approached the visiting man and his army.  
"Reverend Gabriel." The woman holding a child acknowledges, bowing down in respect. "We were not informed of your arrival. Pardon us for not preparing."  
"I intended to arrive unannounced. You see.." He moves around the woman, now at her backside. "I am here because of a rising suspicion of theft. His Majesty the King is very disappointed with this city. I am only here to try and fix these arising problems."  
"What are you saying, Reverend? That we steal from the King?!" A man asks, his blind left eye practically stares from deep inside their souls. "The King looks down on us! We have nothing and no one but each other!"  
Gabriel was not listening. They were hiding something and he was not to be taken as a fool.  
"Search their houses. Tear them down if you must." He says to the soldiers.  
Quickly, they do as he says, pushing past the people and entering their homes.  
"Stop!" A sick man pleads, holding onto Gabriel's leg.  
Gabriel kicks him away, walking off to finish his job.  
Adrien was utterly shocked. He didn't know what to do, if he should interfere or not. Without the disguise, his actions were limited and his confidence was absent. One small mistake and he could be banished from the castle, fired from his job with no where to go. The houses were all small. It did not take too long for the soldiers to reappear with piles of gold in their hands, some even gathering them inside sacks.  
The amount of treasures exceeded the man's expectations. There was at least three times more gold than he had imagined.  
"How must we treat our illnesses? Take care of ourselves?"  
"This is for the children! To help them grow up strong and healthy!" A mother began to cry. She stood by her children. At least five children were huddled around her, stifling their little voices.  
But Gabriel did not bother batting another eyelash at her. Or to anyone in the slums who now held looks of anger and sadness towards their Reverend.  
"Those have all come from charitable people who want to help us!"  
"I am well aware of that." He says. This silences most of the area. A baby's cries continued on, still shaken from the horrid chaos caused by the soldiers. "But if your so called charitable help continues to cause this much trouble, not only will the King of France damn you. But so will He." He points to the sky, naming God as his witness.  
"Merely, I make peace. I want what is best for the people." He says, turning away. "I want to bring back justice."  
The people yell at him. This was not justice! They thought he knew better.  
"Reverend, we will die with no support! You have reduced us to sewer rats and that is not what God intends for us-!"  
"Damn those who oppose my word!" He roars, silencing the crowd. The soldiers point their swords and spears at the poor, causing them to flinch and recoil back. Gabriel looks back on his soldiers. "Have you searched everywhere?"  
"Yes, sir." One barks out obediently.  
The so called holy man turns to look at a soldier who stood at the back end. He was holding a lit torch.  
"Maybe we should cleanse this place of its evils." He says. He beckons for the torch as it gets passed on by the soldiers.  
Adrien's eyes light up with fear and intensity. A million thoughts rush up to him all at once. He found it difficult to restrain himself from doing anything. One move would cost him his knight's reputation.  
Or even Adrien's head on a platter for the King.  
But no. He was not going to let Gabriel burn their homes down.  
He runs up to the soldiers, snatching the lit torch away before it reaches Gabriel.  
"Squire! Don't interfere!" His knight, Enoch scolds him. The other knights attempt to pry the boy off of the torch, but Adrien grips it tightly.  
Adrien looks at Gabriel, eyes full of desperation.  
"Reverend, have mercy on them!" He yells. Tears threatened to fall, but he had to stay strong. The whole area stood still, you could hear a pin drop. "These people are good! They have children and families that need them! Don't take that away, please!"  
Gabriel pauses. He had never imagined any of his students go against him that way. But of course, Gabriel knew Adrien was different.  
The boy's reactions made him feel things. It was surprise and guilt. Doing this was going to hurt Adrien.  
But Gabriel knew his position. He can't allow any hindrances.  
Gabriel glares at Enoch, Adrien's knight. His stare pierces daggers through him. "Keep your squire contained, officer. Let me finish my job!"  
"Yes, sir!" He forces Adrien back behind him, visibly angry at the young boy's rebellious behaviour.  
Enoch hands the torch to the Reverend, still crackling against the wood. Gabriel holds on to it tightly.  
"If none of you speak up about your so called guardians, I will light your homes in flames one by one!" He roars at them.  
They only seem to flinch back in fear, having no intentions against Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
"They won't say anything because we guardians speak for ourselves!" Gabriel hears a voice from above.  
On one of the roofs, stands Ladybug. Her scarlet cape swaying in the wind as she stands with bravery and fearlessness.  
"Are you what they call the masked Ladybug?" Gabriel's voice rumbles. "Your partner seems to be absent."  
"Yes." She skids down a slope, jumping effortlessly across and down poles, neatly landing before the Reverend. "You sir, are harming my people."  
"Your people?" Gabriel sneers. "These street rats belong to the King of France. Their population is a measly portion that makes upnhis enormous kingdom."  
"They're your people too! They are part of our community! Because of people like you, they have no jobs! No way to make any money!" She says. "They rely on each other and those who are willing to help them."  
Ladybug points an accusing finger at the Reverend. "You, of all people, should be helping them the most!"  
"Guards!" Gabriel roars. The soldiers spring into action, pushing those in the way. But the poor knew their beloved Ladybug would never betray them. They had eternal hope for their long awaited salvation.  
The people begin fighting back against the guards, blocking them away from the now escaping girl. They yell out protests, pushing them back in spite of being overpowered by their strength. But the strength of their numbers was enough to help the girl get away.  
"Continue hurting these people, and see what it will do to you and your king!" She yells a threat, disappearing once more.  
Gabriel was indeed appalled. He had never seen anyone openly display so much hate for the king. Or himself for that matter.  
It was almost..  
Irresistible.  
Gabriel, with the lit torch still in his hand, throws it at a mud puddle.  
"Retreat." He growls under his breath. Then, turning to the people, he glares. "You are lucky to have been spared. But in the end-"  
He gestures at the gold still safe in his clutches. With an evil grin he looks at them.  
"I still win this round."

* * *

 

"This is at least two times more of what I had originally lost! Where did you get all this gold?" The King asks in astonishment, letting the coins fall through his fingers like cleansing his hands in a sea of gold.  
"Why, this is a collection of the gold found at various areas, namely the slums." Gabriel says monotonously. "Turns out they're stronger than they appear to be. They have a guardian named Ladybug who leads their army."  
"Was there anyone with her?" The King asks.  
"No, but that girl is similar to the one on the wanted posters. The same one that raided your carriage on the day of the parade. Unfortunately, her partner was not with her and she got away."  
"Ah, that's fine. All the many more reasons to ambush the slums and wreck houses down." The King lets out a booming laugh. Gabriel remains silent.  
"Of course, Paris is quite large. I have not ventured the entire area yet. But soon."  
"Good. I knew I could rely on you, Reverend. Okay, you are dismissed." He waves him off. Gabriel bows low before exiting.  
Outside, the crickets chirped as the fireflies danced around the flames of each torch that hung on the palace courtyard.  
The squires were at the stables, silently polishing the armour and cleaning horseshoes. The events of today still hung onto the boys, still pulling their spirits down.  
The knights have ordered all the squires not to talk to Adrien as a way of punishing him for speaking against the Reverend. Luckily for him, it was a minor punishment and he still got to keep his job. The squires understood the strange favouritism towards Adrien. After all, he was the most handsome kid in the palace. Adrien would probably have to thank the princess for this one.  
The squires did not even talk to one another. They, too were punished for not holding their fellow squire back and they did not want to cause any more trouble. Because if any of them were to be replaced, it would take a second's worth of a procedure to do so. They were all fairly angry at Adrien because he was irreplaceable. He did not have to suffer in the same way as they'd have to.  
Adrien did not mind this since he was too busy worrying about Ladybug to even think of them. How often did she have to face danger without him?  
He could save up for a messenger bird. But maybe that wasn't the most practical idea. It could even cost him his identity.  
From the dimly lit portion of the courtyard, someone exits the palace's back door.  
Every boy froze at the sight of him. They all quickly looked down the minute they saw Reverend Gabriel approach the stables.  
Adrien's head hung the lowest of them all. He was bracing himself for a beating.  
"Reverend." The boys murmur greetings of respect to the man.  
The Reverend actually lived in the Notre Dame Cathedral. He only went to visit to either report to the King or to lecture the boys twice a week. If there were any other reasons, then those reasons just exist.  
The Reverend gestures for them to raise their heads. They do so obediently. But Adrien kept his head down, facing the ground in shame.  
"I want to have a word with you, Adrien." He says. His voice oddly calm, unlike the tone he had used earlier towards the people. "Let's discuss things over at the common room."  
The common room was only to be used for guests and of course, the royals. He was a bit more than surprised to have realised the location of their meeting place.  
Adrien obediently stands up. He could feel the secret glares of each boy from his back, burning holes through his head. He brushes them off quickly.  
They were never truly his friends from the start anyways.  
The two walk inside the castle and into the said room. Inside, Adrien gapes at how large it was. The place was well carpeted and curtained with only the finest textiles known to man. Even at a certain distance, you could see the embroidered gold and silver designs that lined the patterns and the prints. Each corner was lit with a calming fire, flickering over brass bowls and the furniture was a plush bright red with a mahogany finish.  
Chat Noir would never be able to fit these things out the windows unnoticed.  
Gabriel sits on one of the chairs. Adrien on the other hand knows his status and remains standing.  
To Gabriel's surprise, Adrien turns his back and juts out his butt.  
"What are you trying to do?" Gabriel asks him, confused and slightly offended by this gesture.  
"Are you not going to beat me for my misbehaviour, Reverend?" Adrien's voice was small. Gabriel's eyes widen in surprise.  
He had almost forgotten that Adrien was a measly peasant boy with barely anything to his name but a knight to serve. This was something he was used to.  
"Ah- no.." Gabriel replies, suddenly guilty for asking for a private audience with Adrien. "I want to discuss your actions earlier."  
Adrien remains silent, reluctantly waiting for Gabriel's opinion on the matter.  
"You acted against my orders." Gabriel says. "Remember our talk at the library? I just want you to understand that the actions I have displayed were done for the good of God's name. I saw out there that I have upset you and I want to apologise for raising my voice at you."  
Adrien was shocked.  
The Archdeacon of Paris was apologising to a peasant boy.  
"Reverend, I do not feel negative towards how to treated me. I am no one to you." Adrien says firmly, trying hard not to break away from his bravery streak. He held his head a little higher. "But the way you have treated those people has caused them and me great sadness. I wish nothing more but for the security they need. It was an unnecessary call for you to take away most of their resources, since they have close to none at all."  
Gabriel was expecting this. Adrien had looked up to those who lived noble lives, serving justice to those who needed it. Heroes like Joan of Arc have gotten Adrien interested in the art of chivalry and knighthood mainly because they lived simple lives while bringing those together with kindness and bravery.  
How adorable.  
"You have a big heart for someone rather young and short. But don't you see? If you continue to tolerate these people, they will abuse our powers. Whatever this Ladybug is fighting for is not going to change anything. It's not going to prove anything."  
"You're wrong, Reverend." Adrien says. He was now definitely afraid he had just answered back at the archdeacon. But he continued on. "You are abusing your authority and tolerating them as the monarchy takes away the poor's rights! You don't have to steal from them just to please the King!l  
Adrien turns his back on Gabriel, getting ready to leave.  
"Reverend, I thought you were better than this." Adrien says. "I'm sorry but I'd like to retire to bed now, excuse me." Finally, he runs out the room.  
Gabriel felt a bit of his chest splinter. His brows furrow in frustration. He didn't want to lose Adrien over any of this.  
Gabriel sits alone. He forgets the tea before him and downs the cold liquid before getting up to leave for home.

* * *

 

_This chapter was mostly Adrien. I love him and he's probably my favourite character in the show. I mean, who doesn't like cinnamon rolls like him? Btw, the book that I have quoted is The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. (I read this book over the summer haha). Anyways, thanks for reading!_


End file.
